Test elements for analyzing aqueous solutions are generally known. For example, test elements for analyzing pool or spa water typically include three chemically treated pads arranged on a substrate; one for measuring free chlorine or bromine concentration, one for measuring pH level and one for measuring total alkalinity of the pool or spa water. To analyze the pool or spa water, such a test element is typically exposed to the pool or spa water, and a chemical reaction then takes place between the chemicals on each of the pads and the pool or spa water. This causes each of the pads to change to a color that is indicative of the corresponding pool or spa water characteristic. The colors of the pads are then typically compared visually to a color chart that maps pad color to a corresponding pool or spa water characteristic.
It is desirable to automate the process of analyzing aqueous solutions, such as for example, but not limited to, pool and spa water, fresh and salt water aquariums, aqueous solutions for medical equipment, and the like. It is accordingly desirable to provide a portable electronic device that automatically conducts such analyses and provides a visual readout of the results.